


Catch Me if you Can

by egreed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Mako, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, absolute filth, omega rat, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: A challenge Junkrat will come to regret making.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trade/requester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trade%2Frequester).



Junkrat squirmed, giddy and anxious and more than a little afraid. Roadhog’s rut was coming again in a few days, and he was the lucky omega that got to be ripped in half from the inside out. Roadhog was huge, even by alpha standards. How the fuck does somebody even get that big?

His mouth watered a little just thinking about it. Last cycle was the first rut they’d been through together. Then, he didn’t know what he was getting into. The pheromone-drunk stupor was a haze in his memory, catalogued in his brain as a series of explosions culminating in a mushroom cloud he could have sworn marked the beginning of the end of the world.

Roadhog really was a one man apocalypse.  

A throaty grunt ripped him from his stupor, and Junkrat finished packing up the camp. Knowing it was near time, they had to gather the supplies and get to a good place to nestle down. During the rut he would need to be by Roadhog at all times to satisfy his needs. He whimpered subconsciously as he rolled up the sleeping mat.

During this delicate time they had to keep a low profile. Getting caught by the law with a fat knot stuck in his ass…they’d have to get creative with those cuffs. A naughty smile carved itself into his face as he crammed the dirty mat into the bottom of the sidecar.

Feeling a heavy gaze on him, painting his body with nervous sweat and sending a chill down his spine despite the unforgiving sun of the desert, Junkrat decided it was in his best interest to pick up the pace. He could fantasize later. Eyes downcast, he bit his lip and tried to ignore the ache in his groin as he loaded their meager supplies.

The engine of Roadhog’s motorcycle roared like a demon ripping through the wastes, sending delicious vibrations through the sidecar--just enough to tease Junkrat as he mentally prepared for what was to come. At least it was loud enough to drown out the sound of his muffled, pathetic moans.

Find a small town, steal some gear in the cover of night, hightail it out of there and get to the spot they found to be ground zero. That was the plan. Even though it was just a place to rut, honestly the scenery was pretty damn nice. If he didn’t know better, he might call it romantic; an alcove by the sea (coverage from aerial view, flanked by the big blue) where they’d already built a cozy fire pit (it’s just to keep warm, cook) along with other preparations (not a nest, he’s not building a nest.)

No junker settlement would do either. They had to get the good stuff, swipe it from the civvies. From experience, he knew he’d need a lot of the slick. Bodies didn’t supply amount of lubricant needed to take ‘Hog.

His hips slithered under him. He could already feel sparks igniting inside him; silver fulminate and sawdust. Just enough boom to make him want more, more, more. Brain thick with fantasy, he had the presence of mind enough to realize what was happening.

“Shit.”

They were speeding through the sand at the speed of lust. How the fuck could he already smell him?

 

Biting his knuckle and shaking the sex mist out of his head, Junkrat did his best to concentrate on the plan. Now that they were still, it was even harder to function with the thick scent of prime alpha lapping at his fuzzy consciousness. It nipped his ears and licked his throat and taunted him. Even taking shallow breaths felt like huffing alpha pheromones.

Roadhog turned to give him the signal to get ready and a massive wave of musk threatened to drown him. Eyes half glazed, he hobbled along, resisting the urge to fall on all fours and present his filthy body.

Vaguely remembering grabbing several bottles of grease, something round that smelled like sweet kisses, and whatever food could be stuffed into the remaining room in his arm load, he felt the wind of escape brushing his hair back, clearing his mind. His body ached, screams filling his ears. He didn’t remember starting, but hell if he was about to try to stop it.

Still, something wasn’t quite right. He couldn’t be wind whipped and whipped by a cock at the same time, no matter how great that sounded. The night’s chill slapping him brought him closer and closer to the surface, closer to lucidity despite his heat. He could see familiar landscape painted against a black sky, whitened knuckles commanding their getaway, and fires of blood and blue chasing them.

He wasn’t hearing himself being pounded into oblivion. The screams were the sirens of cops in pursuit.

For fuck’s sake…

“Rat, DO something about them.” The edge in Roadhog’s voice sent Junkrat into action.

Hooking his boot into the lip of the sidecar to stabilize himself, he leaned over to the saddlebag. Rocks and dirt kicked up from the dusty terrain assaulted his eyes and he scowled. The grit settled into his teeth, but as his fingers wrapped around the familiar shards of scrap he called a frag launcher the grimace curled upward in a manic, toothy grin.

The situation may not be ideal, but he wasn’t about to complain about causing a little mayhem and destruction before they got to it.

“Catch me if ya can, fuckers!” Junkrat shouted against the sirens. Giggles bubbled past his lips as clouds of dust kicked up from his bombs. Two cars collided with a satisfying crunch, and the third nearly tipped over as the wheel dove into the crater Junkrat created. They were off the trail. For now.

Junkrat saw the tension still clutching Roadhog’s shoulders. Their perfect spot now compromised, they had to find somewhere else far enough out that they wouldn’t be found, but close enough they could get there fast.

Without the explosions to distract him, the feeling was coming back. The thick, barely thinking, instinctual feeling that turned his body greedy. His teeth chattered. Fantasy whispered sweetly in his ear as he pondered the logistics of fucking on a motorcycle.

Self-preservation kicked in before he could reach over to massage those delicious shoulders. Bracing himself on the side car, he did his best to focus, collect himself.

“’S gotta be hard on Roadie, too. Need ta keep on the lookout for someplace we can hide out,” Junkrat muttered under his breath.

 

By sunrise Junkrat was shivering with want. Finally satisfied with their location, Roadhog stopped, ripping the supply bag free in haste. Junkrat jumped out of the sidecar, abandoning the sleeping mat. They could fuck in the dirt for all he cared.

“Here, hurry,” Roadhog panted, tossing Junkrat one of the bottles of slick. The husky desperation in his voice was intoxicating. Junkrat could feel himself breathing heavy, but he couldn’t hear anything over the fixating sounds of Roadhog’s guttural groans as he slipped further into his rut, losing himself.

Tossing his shorts into the dust carelessly, Junkrat got to work. The most excruciating part, the absolute worst, was the preparation. Junkrat and Roadhog both knew if they didn’t get Jamie ready properly it wouldn’t end well for either of them. Smirking, Junkrat leaned over the edge of the sidecar, displaying himself like one of the Bottle-O Beauties back in Junkertown.

The growl it drew from Roadhog send excited shivers through Junkrat’s body.

Junkrat felt his body leaving the ground as Roadhog hoisted him up, but instead of lending a hand, the calloused fingers shoved him back into the sidecar. The scratchy duffel bag covered his body and before Junkrat could collect himself whiplash cracked his neck as Roadhog ripped them away back into the desert.

They were on the run again before the fun could even start.

“Ye left me fuckin’ shorts mate! I’m naked!” Junkrat yelled over the wind at Roadhog.

Not that they could go back for them. The reinforcements made the last team look like amateurs. It was going to take a bigger boom to get these fuckers off them, and Junkrat didn’t have a problem with that. Hurling all of the concussion mines he had completed into the sand, he half stood.

“Suck this ya drongos!” Junkrat screamed. The words collapsed in on themselves under the roar of the explosions as he spitefully mashed the button down. It was their fault he was ripping through the bush buck ass naked with a hard on.

 

Junkrat was losing his mind.

Two days. They were in pursuit for two days. Waves of law enforcement kept coming and coming before he and Roadhog could just get the fuck to it. At one point they even had a helicopter following them. So much for low profile.

Junkrat was half delirious with primal need. Dark circles formed under his eyes, and he twitched and shivered as they traversed half of fucking Australia. Roadhog was so close to him he could practically taste the pheromones coming off of him, but he couldn’t touch him. It was absolute torture to be denied for so long with the smell of the biggest alpha—

Wait a tic.

Maybe two and a half days of denial drove him insane, or maybe they made the biggest oversight imaginable. A plan spun in his head.

“Oi!” Junkrat shouted, “At my signal head inta that canyon!”

“If they catch up to us we’ll be cornered, Rat! Too risky!” Roadhog howled back. He sounded as desperate to pull over as Junkrat felt. The horrible, never ending need gripped them both.

“Look I gots a fokkin’ plan, just do it!” Junkrat hollered back, already crafting the bomb he needed. He was proud of himself, actually, having figured out how to mix a smoke bomb with a stink bomb with what he had on hand.

“Why do you even have that?” Roadhog shouted as Junkrat filled the stink portion of the bombs with his perfume he pilfered back at the supply run.

Scoffing, Junkrat shrieked, “Maybe sometimes I like to smell something other than your sweaty man arse!”

Junkrat only had a few more seconds before the window of opportunity closed. Dust and pebbles kicked up from their trail gave him a hint of the direction of the wind. His hand twitched as he sealed the explosive. Arcing them one after another they exploded into loud, colorful poofs of red paint and perfume.

The paint coated the windows and Junkrat heard them stop, tires screeching and kicking up even more dust. By the time it settled, he and ‘Hog would be long gone, the perfume masking the scent trail of a giant alpha and his twisted, horny omega.

 

Rotten wood and trailheads hinted that people once visited, but since the sabotage of the omnium there wasn’t much sightseeing done. Not even footprints to hint this place was a hideout. With so much greenery, Junkrat wasn’t convinced he actually saw it. Maybe it was a mirage, tricking his half cooked, sex deprived brain.

The water even looked clean…almost. Clean enough to soothe his sun-lashed skin. Thanks to their hasty escape, even his arse was sunburnt.

Junkrat half expected cops to come pouring out of the trees, from under the rocks, out of thin air. After being on the run for so long with next to no time to rest or even think, it was almost hard to calm down.

Almost.

The same tailwind that covered their scent with his makeshift bombs blew the scent of Roadhog right through him. It saturated the air around them, and at the bottom of the canyon, surrounded by trees and foliage it had nowhere to go. Junkrat relished in it.

Kickstand down, hot engine popping, Junkrat reached into the sidecar for the duffel bag. Before he could pull it out, Roadhog grabbed him, turning him around faster than lightning and pulling him close. Pressed against Roadhog, Junkrat could feel the hot, throbbing length of what was trapped behind Roadhog’s zipper. His breath caught and he moaned into Roadhog’s full lips as he kissed Junkrat deep and greedy.

Junkrat surrendered himself to Roadhog. It was finally happening. Slithering his hand down, Junkrat undid Roadhog’s pants. They damn near exploded open. Junkrat gasped for air around Roadhog’s kisses as huge hands pressed him closer…closer…

A branch snapped.

 

Rolling her eyes, blowing a pink bubble with a loud pop, Maria checked the time. Again.

Working in a motel was less than glamorous. Way, way less than glamorous. Add on the fact that nobody even stayed in these dumps anymore because they were too scared to be this close to the Sand Line, and that meant long, slow days for a few sad bucks.

Maria needed the money, and she was scared to quit no matter how boring it was.

“Alright universe! Send me a sign…” she grumbled into the emptiness.

The door crashed open and shattered glass rained down in snapping, crackling tinkles. Two giant, screaming, naked men charged in. Sign taken.

Before she could run away the bigger man picked her up and threw her like a bouncer. She landed a few feet out, stumbled, and fell into the sand. From down there Maria could see a spider’s web of trip wires surrounding the entrance to the motel.

Sprinting to the only car in the lot—her car—and speeding away, Maria left without looking back. Her boss probably wouldn’t notice for a few days anyway. He was never there. Whatever was going on at the motel was his problem now.

 

The traps were set. Nobody would expect them to be this close to civilization, right? Junkrat didn’t care anymore. If he and Roadhog didn’t get to it soon he was going to explode.

Rushing in to the first room they could, Junkrat and Roadhog boarded the door. No more interruptions. No more running. With a good portion of their supplies lost in escape, Junkrat hoped they had enough to get through what was left of the rut. Grabbing a bottle, he squirmed onto the bed and got to work.

Junkrat focused on getting himself ready. Eyes closed, he could feel Roadhog’s thighs against his, hands leaving depressions in the bed near Junkrat’s shoulders as Roadhog knelt over him. It was getting hard to breathe with how desperate Junkrat was for him. The pressure of Roadhog’s weight pinning him down, the smell of an alpha ready to take him, the sound of himself whining and moaning, begging to be touched…all the sensations got lost into one pulsing, throbbing plea for Roadhog.

Peeking one eye open, the look on Roadhog’s face drove him wild. Junkrat writhed as Roadhog swooped down to bite his lip. Junkrat smiled around the delightful sting. He could feel Roadhog pushing his hand away from opening himself, and Junkrat’s slender fingers were replaced with one thick, delicious digit that easily took the place of two of his. His head spun like he’d drank too much too fast.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Roadhog growled into Junkrat’s ear as he pressed into him deeper, deeper. “All I’ve been able to think about is how good you feel…how tight.” The hot breath on his neck sent shivers of pleasure through Junkrat as Roadhog stretched him farther.

“D-hung…don’t make me wait any mo-oah—anymore,” Junkrat struggled to say around the succor of Roadhog’s touch, bucking into him to try to take more. “I need it…please…” he begged as he reached for Roadhog’s cock, trying to stroke it with what little leverage he had. Globs of precome smeared his hand, and he slicked it across the swollen, bulbous head.

Roadhog stood to slick himself, and the cold emptiness of his body leaving was like physical pain to Junkrat. The torture of being apart for even a moment gnawed at his insides. He grabbed a fist full of the dirty sheets as Roadhog pressed into him, slicking the head of his cock up and down against Junkrat’s needing hole.

The sweet agony of Roadhog’s size as he inched in sent Junkrat over the edge. It never ended. He couldn’t even feel ‘Hog’s knot yet. An unhinged, hungry laugh spilled out of him as he pleaded to be wrecked.

Roadhog grabbed him by the thighs, pulling Junkrat’s entire body into him. Junkrat felt like he was being stuffed full. Gasping for breath, he finally felt Roadhog’s knot teasing at his entrance, fully inflated. Hard. Massive. Straining him open past the point he thought was possible for a body and it felt so good.

Roadhog’s knot popped in and they moaned in unison. Junkrat tried to look into Roadhog’s eyes, but his kept rolling back, mouth agape. The bed creaked as Roadhog pushed forward, grinding into Junkrat and bringing their lips together. His impressive belly rubbed against Junkrat’s cock and his tongue dominated his mouth. Junkrat sucked it eagerly as the release he’d been craving built up inside him.

Junkrat was dizzy with stimulation. Uninhibited, primal, he relished in the feeling of every inch of Roadhog touching him. His commanding mouth, drawing kisses and nibbles before plunging his tongue back in, claiming Junkrat’s mouth. With one hand he grabbed a fist full of Junkrat’s hair while the other wrapped around his waist, pressing their bodies together even tighter. Junkrat could feel himself throbbing under Roadhog’s belly.

Better than any other feeling though, was the way Roadhog filled him up from the inside out. In a more lucid state of mind, Junkrat might question the dimensions of his own body for its ability to take in every morsel of Roadhog’s cock. The sweet sting of being stuffed and filled and completely wrecked…it was too much.

The feeling of Roadhog spilling inside him set him off. Bucking and hitching, his muscles contracted, gripping Roadhog harder as they came together. Sticky, breathless, covered in sweat, Roadhog slumped forward as Junkrat’s insides sloshed.

Grabbing Junkrat’s chin, Roadhog kissed him hard before pulling himself free. Tossing Junkrat some packaged food he growled, “Better eat up. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Junkrat looked back with glowing, hungry eyes. His sinister grin ravenous, he licked his lips.

“I’m ready for round two. Catch me if you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Support the Author!](https://ko-fi.com/A071KA4)


End file.
